


Snuggles for Halloween

by azaleaknight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azaleaknight/pseuds/azaleaknight
Summary: Every year, at Halloween, a ghost kitty and a regular kitty celebrate by napping next to each other.





	Snuggles for Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irusu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irusu/gifts).




End file.
